The present invention relates generally to the field of computer performance enhancement, and more particularly to efficient implementation of computer diagnostics.
Long-term computer performance is enhanced by the use of computer diagnostic programs. A diagnostic program is a program written for the express purpose of locating problems or areas of performance that can be improved with the software, hardware, or any combination thereof in a system, or a network of systems. Preferably, diagnostic programs provide solutions to the user to solve issues. Like any program, diagnostic programs use processor resources, which leads to a decrease in computer performance. Thus, many end users work with diagnostic programs off or in a heavily suppressed state in order to enhance short-term computer performance.
In many scenarios, if a command failure occurs when a diagnostic program is suppressed, then an end user often must manually recreate the failing situation with the diagnostic program running if diagnostic data is to be obtained. Thus, the suppression of diagnostic programs, which may save time and resources when software functions normally, leads to the wasting of time and resources in the case of a malfunction.